


63 Post-Its

by seokmykiss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, fluff at the end, kind of angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokmykiss/pseuds/seokmykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The right side of the bed was cold when Dan woke up, and it had been for hours. In the spot where Phil usually slept was a single yellow post-it note. There were 62 more for Dan to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	63 Post-Its

When people think of Dan and Phil, they think of a dynamic duo. Never one without the other ever since 2009. Even with all of the obstacles the two faced, they were always a pair. So to think of one of them leaving was like saying there was only half of a body, half of a mind, half of a heart. Even Dan and Phil had started thinking like this. If the two were apart, it was barely for a week, and they would constantly FaceTime and call each other the whole time they were separated. Then when the two reunited, they would cuddle on the couch and make up for lost time. Dan, their friends and family, and their fans all thought everything was perfect.

On the morning of February 7th is when everything shattered. The night before had been particularly...enthusiastic. Phil didn't want to stop and by the end, the two were so exhausted they could barely manage to get out a goodnight. Because of this, Dan had slept in much later than usual. When he did open his eyes, he expected to see his boyfriend of six years to be next to him. However, the spot was icy cold. On the pillow where Phil's head should have been laid a single yellow post-it note. 

_1\. I'm sorry.  x Phil_

Dan sat up and stared at the note for a few minutes, then stood up and walked around. "Phil?" he called out, but the apartment was empty. He checked the kitchen next, where he found another note. 

_27\. I still love you. x Phil_

27? How many of these had Phil made? And where did he go? Dan searched the rest of the apartment, but couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Phil, but got no response. He called him, but it went straight to voicemail. Becoming worried, he dialed Phil's mum next. She hadn't heard from Phil since his birthday, and neither had Martyn. Dan went to the lounge and sat on the edge of the sofa. A yellow sticky note caught his eye and he picked it up to read it. 

_12\. I'm not happy. x Phil_

Dan frowned, but didn't have time to think before his phone went off, signaling a text message. 

**Louise Pentland: Dan, is Phil okay? I saw the video. Please respond. I'm quite worried.**

Video? Dan grabbed his laptop and pulled up Phil's YouTube, where a new video titled "Taking A Break" popped up on the screen. Dan hesitantly clicked it.

"Hey, guys." Phil's usually chirpy voice was dull and quiet. "So as many of you can read, I'm taking a break. Not just from YouTube, but from everything. As of right now, I am no longer in London." Dan's heart skipped a beat. "2015 was great, and I was so happy with how everything turned out, but I feel like there is this hole in my chest I don't know how to fill." On the screen, Phil looked down at his lap. "Please don't ask Dan or my brother where I am, because they know nothing about this" He looked back up at the camera. "I'm sorry guys, and I'll see you soon, I promise." The screen faded to black, but the video wasn't over. Phil's face slowly reappeared, but he wasn't in his normal filming position. He was in Dan's room, and the said man could be seen sleeping next to Phil. Dan realized it was the night before. "Hi, Dan," Phil whispered. "So it's around four in the morning an you're asleep. I just wanted to say I love you, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this. Honestly, I didn't know how. When we met in Manchester six years ago, I was the one trying to help you with your self-esteem. I had never had this problem before, and I just wanted to see you smile. When you told me you loved me for the first time, and I said it back, you had the biggest smile on your face that I've ever seen to this day." Phil looked down at Dan's sleeping form and reached down, gently stroking the younger's back. "I'll always love you, Dan," he said, looking back up at the camera. "There are sixty-three notes I left for you. I hope you read them all." He smiled at the camera, then the video ended. 

 

After an hour of tweets and text messages and calls, Dan turned his phone off. He left it on his bed, then went to Phil's room, where another note laid on the bed.

_38\. I knew you'd come here. x Phil_

Dan smiled sadly and went to the closet to get one of Phil's hoodies. When he pulled out the Jake from Adventure Time hoodie, another note fell to the floor.

_50\. I'm sorry I outed us. x Phil_

Dan didn't care about that. He pulled on the hoodie and laid down on Phil's bed, curling into his pillow, and finally allowed himself to cry.

 

Dan turned off his notifications, but continued to tweet and post videos. He did a live show once a month, but didn't do the radio show. He slept in Phil's room every night, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Occasionally, he posted a picture on Instagram of him and Phil doing couple-y things. He wasn't mad Phil outed them. If anything he was relieved he didn't have to do it himself. He hadn't found all the notes yet, but almost all of them. There had been one on his cereal:

_4\. I stole your cereal to bring with me. x Phil_

And four in the office:

_59\. I hope you still continue the gaming channel. x Phil_

_42\. I miss you. x Phil_

_29\. Do you remember when we broke the sofa? Not the times it was on camera... x Phil_

_19\. I hope you forgive me. x Phil_

He really wanted to find the last note, but he had no idea where Phil hid it.

 

After a month of no response from Phil, Dan stopped going outside. If someone wanted to collab, they had to come to the apartment. He rejected any invitations to events. Louise, PJ, and Chris came over a few times to check on him and get him to socialize. When he needed food, he ordered his groceries online. He didn't want to risk his subscribers seeing him in the state he was in. 

 

When July came around, Dan made the decision to do a Day in the Life video. He woke up in the morning and began filming, not caring that he was in Phil's bed. "Hello, internet. So every year, Phil and I do a Day in the Life video. I was hesitant on doing one this year because of the whole situation, but I don't want to let anyone down. So I guess this is a Day in the Life of Dan without Phil." He smiled sadly and put the camera down to get dressed, then picked it back up. "Let's have some breakfast, shall we?" He went to the kitchen and started the kettle, the grabbed a bowl. "Phil stole my cereal, so I'm stealing his," he said, as he fixed it. When he had everything, he went to the lounge and sat down in his usual spot. He hadn't started any animes since Phil left, so instead he turned on some cartoons. He fixed up the camera so it faced him. "I think today is going to be a lazy day. Not much to do now, so sorry if I disappoint anyone." The day continued on with Dan watching anime and playing video games. As he was ending the video, he heard a door open downstairs and froze. "I think someone is in the apartment," he whispered. He was in the lounge, so he put the camera on the sofa, facing the door, and slowly crept forward to listen. He heard footsteps and bit his lip tightly. The camera could see he was shaking with fear. He heard the footsteps get to the lounge, so he backed up and held his breath. The door opened slowly and a tall man walked in. The camera caught Dan's shaky breath.

"Phil." 

Dan ran forward and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, hugging him tighter than he ever had before. He pulled away a little and kissed the man deeply.  He could taste the tears running down both of their faces. Finally they had to pull away for a breath. 

"I'm so sorry," Phil said quietly. 

"I forgive you. I don't care where you were, Phil. I just want you to be okay and to be with me again," Dan said honestly, smiling fondly at Phil.

"I have something for you," Phil said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a crumbled up sticky note and handed it to Dan. 

_63\. I'm home. x Phil_


End file.
